


A  quickie in the janitors closet

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Stiles wanted to go lunch after class, but Derek has other ideas





	

Stiles was in math class and he was starting to get a little bored, so bored he kept nodding off. But lucky for him there was only a few minutes until the class was over and it will be lunch.

As soon the bell rang, Stiles eagerly got out of his chair with his backpack and headed out the door.

When he was walking in the hallway, he was about to past one of the janitor's closet, but he felt something grab his arm and pull him in. Stiles was about to panic and fight for his life until he saw who grabbed him. He groaned in annoyance. 

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?" 

"Missed you baby, needed you." He mumbled kissing Stiles head. "look I know you miss me and you want me home but I gotta go to lunch." But Derek didn't listen, he just picked up Stiles and pinned him to the wall. Stupid werewolf strength. "Seven minutes, that all I need." Derek said. "Derek how did you even get in here?"

"To be honest this place has terrible security. Please baby, just let me have this and I'll buy you lunch later." Stiles huffed but nodded. Derek worked on Stiles pants and got them down with his underwear. Then he lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist. "I was wondering if you were still wet from me this morning, if you left my come in your greedy hole." 

Stiles blushed and mumbled something about Derek being a possessive annoying wolf. "Did you keep it in you baby? Are you still opened from my cock last night?" Derek took one finger and stuck it in Stiles pink entrance. Stiles was still wet with his come and still open. He thrust the finger in and out and tugged on the rim, making stiles whimper and start to get hard. 

Derek took his finger out and a drop of come dripped out, he traced it with his thumb and pushed it back into his hole. "I love when you still have my come inside you, carrying my scent. Other wolfs will know that your mine and they can't have you." He growls. 

"D-Derek you possessive fre-Ah!" He was cut from Derek sticking to fingers into his hole and just playing with the come inside him, Derek scraped some of the come out and sucked the come off. "Derek your m-making a mess." Derek looks down and sees more come dripping out. He catches it in his hand before it can hit the floor and licks it off. "Can you clench up baby?" Stiles tried to, but his hole was a little bit too opened right now. 

Derek watched his hole try to clench before he bend his head down and licked the rim, getting a squeak from Stiles. "If you can't keep it in, I can lick it out, get you all clean and maybe fill you up again." Derek tugged opened his rim again and stuck his tongue in, he licked the walls getting the come that was stuck to them. With his finger, he dug it around the inside and took it out, covered in come. 

He put it near Stiles mouth and Stiles eagerly sucked on it. Derek takes his finger away and puts it back in Stiles hole and repeats the same process one more time. The older man then seals lips around the rim and sucks. "Holy shit Derek." Stiles groans, grabbing Derek's hair and pulling a little. 

While sucking he, he gently bite the rim, making it turn a darker shade of pink. Stiles was getting so much pleasure from this he couldn't really control himself, he started to come. 

When Stiles was done coming, suddenly heard the sound of a zipper and a belt buckle coming in undone. "Derek we don't have-"

"I'm just going to fill you up again baby." Derek takes his hard cock and puts the tip inside Stile's red hole. He thrust it a little deeper and starts to come. Stiles gasp at the feeling of being filled up again. 

After Derek was done, he took his cock out and reached into his pocket and took out a small plug. "Did you really bring that here?"

"Want you to stay full of me until you get home, you can do that right baby?" Before Stiles could answer, Derek started to push the plug in. He let it go at a certain point and watched the rim suck it in greedily. The older man put Stiles down and pulled his underwear and pants back up for him, licks the come off his chest. Then he fixed himself.

"That might of been more then seven minutes. If they ran out of anything good your taking me to get curly fries and a burger." Derek gave him a filthy kiss and said "fair enough."

They both got out the closet and kissed one more time before going their separate ways.

"This school does have the worst security." Stiles mumbles.


End file.
